


Forgotten But Not Gone

by Thorongil82



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesiac Anabel, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Developing Relationship, Diverts after Kalos, F/M, No Beta, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Relationships Tags to Be Added - Freeform, Time Skips, Tournaments, other characters to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorongil82/pseuds/Thorongil82
Summary: Ten years have passed since Ash disappeared from Pallet Town, with none of his companions and rivals knowing to where he vanished to. Now, the Pokémon Masters League, an event held every 20 years, is on once again, to find the strongest trainer in the world. Hosted in the Seishi region, who will be selected to compete in such a prestigious tournament? Will the event go ahead without a hitch, in a region still feeling the effects of the ravages of war? And will a certain young trainer resurface from the void to face what has happened?
Relationships: Lila | Anabel/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 15
Kudos: 13





	1. The Frontier Is Set

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to try my hand at one of those 'Ash disappears for x amount of time and returns for a tournament' stories, with a bit of a twist to both that and the 'Ash betrayed' concepts. It's not my first Pokémon story, though technically all that's been uploaded of the other is a prologue (over on FFN), so … more or less a new endeavour.
> 
> Now, to give a quick little bit of info, the events of this story start 10 years after the end of Ash's journey in Kalos, which is where this'll deviate from canon. We are starting from that 10 years later point, and I'll be drawing back to the events in that 10 year gap throughout, whether just as an allusion or an explanation, or as a flashback. I'll explain what happens with his Alolan journeys in the story too. 
> 
> I’ll have a bit more to say afterwards, but until then, enjoy!

The Seishi region; a land that had been ravaged by constant battles and war several years ago. Yet now, they stood in a shaky time of peace. A peace where, though the battling had come to a standstill for a few years, the people are still left recovering from their ordeals. But now, a new set of battles seem poised to engulf the region ...

* * *

The brightly lit stadium at the base of Mt Daybreak illuminates the surrounding buildings and landscape, with multiple coloured beams of light shining up into the night sky. Inside, many people are excitedly chatting with one another as they shuffle their way throughout the areas, collecting tickets, food, merchandise, or simply talking about who they believe will win tonight's oncoming battle. 

Through this bustling crowd walks a group of five people. Leading at the front is a rather rotund man, clad in an aqua shirt with white Pokéballs and floral patterns typical of an Alolan design. Hanging from his neck is a pristine red Pokénav, folded down and compartmentalised, though not as shiny as his tinted sunglasses. A big grin is plastered on his face as he takes in the many people.

“Looks like we've arrived on fight night,” he grins, nodding in approval at all the spectators as a couple of kids dressed up in costumes – a girl in a small suit of flimsy fabric armour and a boy with wings on his back – dash in front of the group chasing after one another.

“Seems like it,” says one of the men behind him. Despite the slight wrinkles starting to grow on due to age, his yellow hair still stands wild, while he also wears a long sage green trenchcoat , a white turtleneck underneath and a pair of brown trousers. “Think there's any chance we can join in?”

“NO!” bellows the other man beside him, causing some people around the group to jump and glace at them. Meanwhile, the former just smirks unfazed as he grabs at his gloves and tightens them. “We are not here to battle with the locals, Palmer. We are here on business.”

“Aw, come on, Brandon,” Palmer says, looking towards the loud gentleman, adorned in a big buttoned cider green jacket and matching trousers, with thick brown hair with a few strands of grey threading through. “We're here as Frontier Brains. Surely if it's a tournament, we can just register and compete as well. We are supposed to be on the look out for strong trainers to challenge our branches wherever we go. Right, Scott?”

“Well, we shouldn't have too much trouble finding strong trainers here,” the round man leading the group chuckles. “Seishi's league has built up a reputation in its short lifespan for being strong. The gym leaders are known for being tough as nails, and the Elite Four even moreso. But, I don't think that tonight's battle is one you'll be able to join in on.”

“Come on, Scott,” Palmer groans. “It'll be fine if we take care of this business quickly, right? Then we've got all the time in the world to battle.”

“Those boys and their battles,” a woman sighs, trailing behind her companions as they continue bickering. The tallest in the group, she's donned in an outfit reminiscent of a Seviper, consisting of a purple halter neck crop top that shows off her slender figure, with long purple gloves on each hand, long black pants with a golden diamond pattern around her waist, and her long jet black hair cascading down her back, save for the red lowlights in the sides down her front.

She then turns back to the last member of their group. Another woman, her long shiny lilac hair is tied up at the base of her neck with a black ribbon before billowing out down her back to her waist. She wears a slim black blazer and matching tie, with a formal white shirt underneath, with skinny pants, shoes and gloves matching the rest of her jet black clothing. The woman is glancing around, her eyes quickly moving from one person to the next, as does those of the Espeon walking beside her, occasionally brushing her tail up against the woman's legs.

“Are you alright, Anabel?” the tall woman questions, dropping back slightly to walk beside her companion.

Anabel gives her a small nod in response, still keeping her eyes focused on the people around them.

“ _Epee_?” calls up the Espeon at her feet, looking up at Anabel.

“I'm fine, really,” she reassures her Pokémon, all the while as a gloved hand slowly reaches into a pocket in her blazer. “Just a little anxious around this many people.”

Espeon lets out a purr and brushes herself against Anabel's legs, getting a small smile to cross her trainer's face, as her companion glances around, taking in the people who were getting more and more interested in their group. Though most of that was to do with the constant groans and insisting coming from Palmer, and the occasional bellowing denial from Brandon, the two women were also picking up some of the curious gazes due to them being part of the same group.

“Yeah, there's too many eyes on us,” she sighs, closing her eyes while clenching her hand into a fist. “If only Palmer could think of anything other than battling.”

She looks over to see Anabel give a short nod as she takes her hand out of her pocket and brings out three metallic balls, before holding the arm by her side and dropping the balls. They start to drop, only to hover in mid-air in a straight vertical line.

“Are you sure you're okay?”

“Yeah, Lucy,” she nods as the balls start slowly moving in small circular motions as her fingers individually curl and flex.

The group continue moving on until they reach a desk with a few people standing behind it, while a couple of others quickly move away. One, a man with slicked back ashen brown hair and buzzed sides, catches Scott's eye as the group approaches.

“Hi, can I help you?”

“Yes, my name is Scott, and these are Palmer, Brandon, Lucy and Anabel,” he replies, gesturing to each person as he says their names, them giving a polite nod as they are introduced, before reaching inside his shirt and pulling out a document. “We were invited here by the champion for a certain meetup.”

The attendant nods as he takes the papers and quickly looks over them, before looking back up at the group.

“Of course. If you'll all follow me?” he says, getting up from his seat, quickly leaning in to whisper something to another attendant at the desk before walking off, leading the group over to a side door and through.

The group are lead up into a lift and then through a few winding corridors until they are brought before a large door.

“Please wait in here,” the attendant says as he opens the door for them. “Someone will be with you shortly.”

He gives them a short bow and walks away, leaving the group of five to walk in.

Inside is a large room that looks a little like a repurposed conference room, with a few couches spread around the sides of the room along with several chairs set up around the room. A few tables had been pushed together in the middle, with different bowls of snacks and glasses for drinks sitting atop. Positioned at the far corner of the right wall of the room from where they came in was another door, with a tinted window stretching out along the wall, while directly opposite was a third door that seemed to lead out to a viewing box for the stadium. Finally, hanging on the wall opposite the entering group of Frontier Brains is a muted TV broadcasting someone, with a round face, a flat cap on top, and four weird spiny growths growing from their cheeks, giving their analysis of the battle to come, with another couch sitting underneath.

Also, sitting around the room are seven people. The first, a woman sitting on her own with long blonde hair stretching down her back and covering her left eye, draped in a long black cloak with jet black furry cuffs and trims, a tear drop shaped ornament hanging from the base of the v-neck, a black shirt underneath, and black formal pants. She is sitting on a couch happily licking a double scoop ice cream cone and ignoring the constant flirtations of the second, a man with red and brown hair fanned out in a spiky mane, wearing a tanned poncho-style cloak with a large collared black shirt, white pants and a chain of Pokéballs hanging round his neck. The third and fourth, a man with spiked scarlet hair and dressed in a navy blue tunic with blood orange trims and black cuffs, with matching pants and a long charcoal black cape draped over his shoulders, sitting on a couch talking to an old man with a long white bushy beard and long frizzy hair, wearing a crimson vest with a light and dark blue stripe across the middle, and a pair of khaki shorts.

The fifth, a man with teal blue hair, adorned in a white beret and cape, a teal shirt with white sleeves, and purple pants, leans up against a wall with his eyes closed and arms crossed, softly humming to himself. The sixth, a woman with a light brown star-like hair design, wearing an all white outfit consisting of a long sleeved blazer with golden trims scattered throughout with two lacy wing-like bulges sticking out of the back, a pair of short shorts, and a choker from which dangles a golden swan-shaped necklace encompassing a dazzling stone, closes her violet shadowed eyes as the seventh, another woman with pine green hair and red rimmed glasses wearing a grey suit, a white shirt underneath tied off with a thin cherry ribbon tying it off, continues to talk as she gestures to the leather-bound book in her hands. All heads swivel round to the group of five as they enter, as Scott gives them all a small wave, before a few return to what they were doing beforehand, if they were doing something in particular in the first place. With a nod to the rest of his group, Scott walks over to the scarlet haired man and the bushy bearded old man, leaving the others to their devices.

“Ah, Palmer, I take it you've been training hard since our last match?” the blonde haired woman says, looking past the man with the spiky mane.

“Of course, Cynthia,” Palmer replies, walking over to the two. “I wouldn't hesitate to challenge you to another battle. Even here and now if it would take your fancy?”

Both Brandon and Lucy sigh at Palmer's challenge as The Tower Tycoon integrates himself into the conversation with Cynthia and the Unova Champion, Alder. Brandon then heads over to join in with Scott, the joint Kanto and Johto Champion Lance, and the head of the Pokémon League, Mr Goodshow. Anabel moves over to an empty chair and sits herself down, giving her Espeon a pat with her left hand as she jumps up into the Salon Maiden's lap, while using the right to keep the three metallic balls orbiting round through the air beside her. Finally, Lucy takes up a space nearby by an empty space on the wall, keeping an eye on the room and on Anabel.

After a few moments, the door by the tinted window opens up. First through is a giant hulk of a man, large in bulk and height. His arms are as thick as tree trunks, with winding braided and rune covered tattoos weaving along each arm, while wearing a sage green jumper with rolled up sleeves, thick brown gloves on each hand, and beige overalls sitting across his chest and legs. Sitting around his forehead is a thin golden band, while his golden hair with strands of grey is slicked back, along with his neatly brushed golden beard.

The second through is a young looking woman with tanned skin and shiny silver hair tied up into a ponytail. Wearing a thin white crop top and short jeans with an aqua blue sarong wrapped around her waist, she bounces in with a smile, looking around the room. Her eyes seem to light up even more as she spots Anabel, though, when she notices the lack of recognition from the Salon Maiden, it returns to the still energetic beam from before, as she leaps over the arm rest of the couch underneath the TV and lands at the same time as the giant before her.

The third and final through, as he shuts the door behind him, is a man with dark brown skin and braided chocolate brown hair, wearing a loose sky blue t-shirt over a skintight black undershirt and baggy black tracksuit pants. He takes his place between the two that came in before him, though he remains standing up.

“I'm sorry for the wait,” the man says with a short bow. “On behalf of the Seishi Pokémon League, I welcome all of you to our home. If I may begin the introductions, the man to my right is Sheamus, one of our Elite Four members.”

He gestures to the large burly man, who gives a nod and a grin as he raises his hand in greeting.

“To my left is Hikaru, another of our Elite Four members,” he replies, gesturing to the young woman on his other side who gives everyone a big wave and flashes a large shiny smile.”

“Hiya! How're you doing?!” she beams.

“And I'm Raphael, Leader of the Elite Four and Former Champion of Seishi,” he finishes with a bow. “Should we proceed with the other introductions, or are the rest of you acquainted?”

“Oh please, allow me,” Scott says as he stands up. “If you fine folk are not aware, I'm Scott, the head of the Battle Frontier. The people I came in with are the Tower Tycoon Palmer, from our Sinnoh branch, along with the Pike Queen Lucy, Salon Maiden Anabel, and Pyramid King Brandon, all from our Kanto branch.”

Each of the Frontier Brains gives a short nod and a wave as they are mentioned, before Scott continues on with his speech.

“I would have brought someone from our Johto branch as well if I could, but I'm afraid they were all busy with challengers,” Scott chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck. “As for the rest, beside me is the head of the Pokémon League, Mr Charles Goodshow, and the joint Kanto and Johto Champion, Lance.”

Both give a polite nod, letting Scott get on with the introductions.

“Over by our battling veteran Palmer is the Sinnoh Champion Cynthia, and the Champion of Unova, Alder.”

Alder gives a chuckle and a wave, while Cynthia gives a kind nod before returning to her ice cream.

“Continuing on, leaning against the wall over there is the recently recrowned Hoenn Champion and Top Coordinator, Wallace.”

“Guilty as charged,” Wallace says with a smile.

“And last, but certainly not least, the duo sitting over there is the Kalos Champion and superstar of the big screen, Diantha, along with, if what I've heard is correct, her manager, Kathi Lee.”

“Yes, that's correct,” Kathi Lee confirms as she snaps her book shut, while Diantha gives a simple smile to the rest of the room.

“Now, unless anyone has anyone else to say, I'll pass over to Mr Goodshow to explain why we're here.”

“If I may,” Alder interjects as Scott finishes, leaving the many powerful trainers in the room to look over at him, “I believe we were all summoned here by the word of Seishi's Champion. So, with all due respect, why is he not here to meet with us?”

“Ah, yes, well, that was initially the plan,” Raphael begins.

“However, the plans seem to have changed a bit thanks to tonight's battle,” Sheamus continues with a low, gruff voice.

“Is tonight's battle a title match?” Wallace questions, pushing himself off the wall and standing upright.

“No, it's a battle with our absent Elite Four member,” Hikaru explains. “It just so happens that he's giving her a hand with some last minute battle preparations.”

“Our hope was that he would still be ready to discuss terms with the rest of you, but it seems like they're taking longer than expected,” Raphael continues as he takes a seat between his fellow Elite Four members. “And besides, I tend to be the one who is more involved with any administrative work anyway, so it's not too big of a loss.”

“Alright then,” Wallace concedes. “Mr Goodshow?”

“Thank you,” Mr Goodshow says as he stands up, though is cut off as Lance holds up a hand to cut him off.

“I'm sorry, Mr Goodshow, but if you'll excuse me, I'm wondering why Scott decided to bring four Frontier Brains along with him for our talks,” the Dragon Master cuts in, looking towards the slightly rotund individual.

“Well, as I said I was hoping to have a member from each branch here, to make sure whatever concerns they had, if there were any, were taken care of,” Scott explains. “As it were, there was another reason for us to come.”

“Yes, I'd heard from our Champion that you were hoping to open a Battle Frontier branch here in Seishi,” Raphael responds. “I take it you were hoping to find strong candidates through this upcoming tournament to take the place of the Frontier Brains here?”

“Indeed I was,” Scott chuckles in good nature.

“Perhaps we should explain that the people here aren't that fond of outsiders,” Sheamus points out. “Particularly if they feel they cannot trust them.”

“I have been made aware of that, both by Brandon and others who have travelled here,” Scott responds. “That's why I was hoping to build it out of people local to the region, to keep the trust of the people. At the absolute most, your Champion and I were discussing the possibility of transferring one of our Kanto branch over to help set it up, and potentially be the final challenge.”

“You were?” Lucy pipes up, the three present Kanto Frontier Brains looking over to Scott in surprise.

“Indeed,” Scott confirms. “In truth, we were going to pick between one of the three I brought here, if it was needed. Though, admittedly, there were some complications with each of you.”

“Such as?”

“Well, Brandon still wants to continue on with his research into the many ruins around the world. It would be a bit difficult to set up a new branch around a man who may not be there for a decent amount of the time.”

“That is true,” Brandon concedes.

“As for you, I'm well aware that you aren't too comfortable around a lot of new people, despite how you like to hold yourself,” Scott continues, getting a slight blush from Lucy as she turns her head away. “I'm sure you'd come if I'd ask you to, but you'd probably prefer to stay at the Battle Pike right now.   
Lucy doesn't give much of a response other than a short hum, keeping her head turned away to try and hide the slight blush dusting her cheeks.

“Now, Spencer was also an option, but he is starting to get on in his age, though you better not tell him I said that,” Scott finishes with a laugh. “I believe it'd be a bit rough asking him to move over if he's not wanting to, or able to, keep competing in a few years time.”

“So, that leaves Anabel,” Scott concludes, with the many eyes in the room turning towards the Salon Maiden. “Had it been quite a few years earlier, I don't think there would be any question about her capability in fronting a branch here. But, as some of you know, there are some … hurdles that still need dealing with.”

Despite the number of eyes on her, Anabel shows no sign that she heard anything that Scott had said about her, instead focusing purely giving her Espeon some scratches underneath her chin, getting a delighted purr from the Sun Pokémon while still absentmindedly spinning the three metallic balls above her gloved right hand.

“But, perhaps that conversation should be continued with the presence of the Champion,” Scott concedes, turning back to the others. “So, are there any other questions?”

No one else raises any objections, leaving Scott to turn towards Mr Goodshow.

“Well, then, Charles, if you would?”

“Thank you, Scott,” the elderly man says as he stands upright. “And thank you to the rest of you for turning up.”

“Now, as you all know, we are here to discuss terms for the Pokémon Masters League coming up in a few months. Seishi is intended to be the hosts, and for the most part the preparations will be organised between us in the Pokémon League and Seishi region authorities, along with the Wallace Cup that's to be held.”

“Yeah!” cheers Hikaru as she leaps up from her seat. “I'll be working alongside Wallace to take care of that, if that's okay with you?”

“Of course,” Wallace says with a simple nod of his head. “I'd be glad to work alongside a fellow Top Coordinator to bring this prestigious contest to life here.”

“Awesome! We're going to make this the greatest contest ever!”

“As for the rest of you, you are brought in to make sure that the conditions work with the expectations of your own League members,” Charles continues on. “Each region will take care of nominating the participants coming from their own regions. If there's someone else from another region that you believe should be a part of the competition, then that's up to you to negotiate with their corresponding region.”

“I'm guessing that, because no one from Galar is here, that you weren't able to come to terms with them?” Cynthia pipes up.

“No, I'm afraid not,” Mr Goodshow answers says with the shake of his head. “Unfortunately, Chairman Rose refused to budge on his insistence of having portable Power Spots built here in Seishi to accommodate the Dynamax phenomenon that's prevalent in Galar. As it was, the professors and scientists here opposed the decision, as they can't say what kind of effect the energy dispersed from such an energy source could have on the surrounding area.”

“Especially as they aren't too sure what the continuous effects are of the energy the land gives off anyway,” Raphael adds on. “One of our Gym Leaders is leading the research into the full effects, along with our own Pokémon Professor.”

“Wouldn't that make Seishi a dangerous place to hold the World Championships, then?” Wallace inquires.

“As far as we can tell, it doesn't seem to have any major affects on either people or Pokémon, beyond expanding the move limit a Pokémon has from four to eight,” Raphael explains.

“It also appears to make the local flora blossom at a quicker rate, and at greater levels than other regions,” Sheamus adds on. “Of course, that is purely speculation based off of my own experiences in the field.”

As the talks continue on, Anabel starts to tune the others out as she keeps her focus on her Espeon, continuing to scratch her under her chin while also floating the balls above her hand. She keeps this up for a few moments, the noise of the others' conversations fading away into the void of her mind, before a small spike seems to emanate from her mind.

' _… Anabel …_ ' a soft male voice reverberates through her head, causing her to grimace as she grabs at her temple with the hand that was rubbing Espeon. The floating balls falter in mid-air, the wider arcs tightening up as they begin to spiral back into a vertical line.

“Anabel?” a different soft voice comes from outside, as Lucy suddenly places a hand on Anabel's shoulder, also getting the attention of Brandon and Scott. “What's wrong?”

' _… I'm sorry ..._ '

“I ...” Anabel gasps, before whimpering as her head is racked with a sudden severe pain, coursing through her brain like an intense thunderstorm constantly striking her over and over with lightning bolts.

The metallic balls floating above her hand seem to shake in the single line that they currently hold, before, with another sharp gasp of pain, they shoot off quickly in different directions, a few of the others in the room quickly diving to the ground as they hurtle away.

“ _Espee? Pee! Espee_!” Espeon cries out, her front paws pressing up against her trainer's waist. Her cries fail to get through, though, with Anabel crouching over and placing her other hand on her temple, as the sharp jolting pain continues to surge through her brain.

“Anabel?!” Lucy calls out as she crouches next to her fellow Frontier Brain, gripping onto her shoulders with both her hands. Ripples of energy start to emanate out from the Salon Maiden, as the pulses shake and vibrate the air and ground. “Talk to me.”

“I-I … I … Ah!” Anabel manages to sputter out before another wave of pain crashes through her.  
In a flash of light from Anabel's belt, a Pokéball pops open with a shiny sparkle, revealing a Gardevoir of an abnormal colour; with aqua blue skin where there would normally be green and orange where there would be red.

“ _Gardevoir_?!” Gardevoir cries out as it appears, before quickly taking its place beside Lucy, placing her hands upon her trainer's temple, the lithe limbs delicately sliding underneath the gloved hands of Anabel. “ _Gar? Gardevoir_?!”

“It just started happening again,” Lucy explains desperately, while all she receives from the Salon Maiden is a shaky nod. Gardevoir then closes her eyes and starts to hum, as a circle of light pink energy radiates out from her.

“It's using Heal Pulse,” Diantha observes as the glowing energy created by the Embrace Pokémon starts to wash over Anabel. Her pained whimpers and gasps quickly fade away as the healing power takes hold, the pulsating pink light slowly fading away. With the last of the energy dispersing, Anabel straightens back up, a small smile on her face as a hand reaches up to cradle one of Gardevoir's.

“Thank you, my friend,” she whispers.

“ _Voir_ ,” Gardevoir nods, standing upright before gliding behind her trainer. Anabel reaches down to scratch Espeon's ears as the shiny Gardevoir rests her head atop the Salon Maiden's and wraps her arms around her from behind, gaining a slight squeeze from Anabel.

“I'm alright now,” she says, albeit a little shakily, moreso to her Pokémon than to anyone else. However, as she finishes giving both Pokémon a gentle squeeze and scratch, her eyes drop down to meet Lucy's, who's still looking up at her with a worried expression.

“Are you sure?” she presses, ignoring the other eyes on them as she gets a nod from the trainer, along with an affirmative confirmation from both Espeon and Gardevoir. “Do you know what triggered it this time?”

Anabel takes in a deep breath and closes her eyes, before quickly opening them and sharply gazing over towards the tinted window.

“There's someone behind there,” she declares, causing the others to look over to the same place.

With a sigh, Raphael stands up and says, “If you'll excuse me for a moment,” before heading walking across and through the door by the window.

“Is there a problem?” Cynthia puts to the two remaining Elites as the door clicks shut behind Raphael.

“No, not at all,” Sheamus replies with a boisterous laugh. “If I had to guess, I'd say our Champion has finally arrived.”

“I guess Jeanne's preparations are done,” Hikaru muses, shuffling her body round so she is sitting with her back against the seat of the couch and her legs resting on the back.

“Was that the _hurdle_ you were talking about?” Lance quietly asks Scott, leaning over as they keep an eye on Anabel.

“That's part of it,” Scott admits, shifting his legs back flat against the chair to get out of the way of Espeon, having jumped down off of Anabel's lap to collect up the balls that had been sent flying around the room.

“Part of it?” Lance repeats, hoping to press for more, only to be left without an answer as the door opens up again. All eyes in the room head over to the entrance as Raphael walks back in, followed closely behind by another individual.

The person accompanying Raphael has wild shoulder length hair that spikes out at random angles, with a large bang that covers the left side of his face. The right side is partially covered by a wide-brimmed hat tilted down over it, obscuring the eye while still showing off some of the scars, gashes and burns spread across his right cheek and jawline. Draped over his shoulders is a midnight black cloak with a small golden outline, closed up over his chest and stretching down to his knees. Peaking out underneath the cloak is a worn and slightly ripped pair of navy blue pants.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to present our Champion, Aaron,” Raphael introduces, who wordlessly greets the room with a tip of his hat with his right hand, revealing a seemingly sleeveless arm and a fingerless glove with a small round cerulean gem embedded into the back. Anabel almost swears she sees his head shift slightly in her direction while he had his hat tipped, only for it to return upright in the blink of an eye.

“Jeanne's all ready to go?” Sheamus asks, getting another silent response as the Champion nods.

“Well, it is nearly time for the battle to start,” Raphael muses aloud while glancing over to the TV screen, the camera image having switched to the battlefield as the noise of the crowd outside starts to pick up. “Seeing as we've pretty much taken care of everything we need to, why don't you all stick around and watch the battle? There's a private viewing box through that door that we Elites tend to use for challenges here.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Alder accepts, along with the Frontier Brains and Champions, save for Diantha who glances towards her manager.  
“I guess it can fit in our schedule,” Kathi Lee says after a short beat, having looked through her journal. “But we're leaving if it starts to take too long. You need to get back for a shoot in Lumiose City tomorrow.”

Diantha lets out a little giggle as she gets up, along with the others, and they start to make their way over to the door, with Sheamus opening the door for them. Both Alder and Palmer dart over to the tables to grab some food, both getting a bowl of different flavoured chips, while Lucy grabs a cup of tea for both her and Anabel. Diantha also skips back over to the table and cuts herself a big slice of the chocolate cake sitting there, much to the dismay of her manager, before being joined by Cynthia.

“You guys go ahead,” Scott says, mainly addressing his Frontier Brains as he and Mr Goodshow move over towards Aaron and Raphael instead.

“We've still got a few more details to go over with our host here,” Mr Goodshow explains.

The others all nod as they walk on through. Anabel lags behind at the door, as does Lucy who is keeping an eye on the Salon Maiden, as she pulls out a Pokéball, enlarges it, and starts to aim it at her Gardevoir, only to stop as Gardevoir shakes its head.

“You want to stay out?”

“ _Voir_ ,” Gardevoir answers with a nod.

“Okay,” she concedes, before minimising the ball and placing it back on her waist.

“ _Espee_ ,” Espeon pipes up as she comes over, eyes gleaming in a pale blue light as the three metallic balls that were scattered earlier float back up to Anabel, each outlined in the same blue light.

“Thank you, Espeon,” Anabel says with a small smile, taking the balls and pocketing them inside her blazer. As she does, she glances back over her shoulder, spotting Aaron expressionlessly looking in her direction along with Raphael and Scott, the latter giving her a smile and a nod, while Mr Goodshow seems to be caught up on the footage on screen.

'You were the one in my head, right?' Anabel contemplates as her eyes seem to catch with Aaron's, barely seeing his left through the thicket of hair obstructing it. There almost seems to be a slight shimmer flickering in that eye, as their gazes lock onto each other's.

'Why? What do you-?'

“Anabel?” Lucy speaks up, breaking the Salon Maiden out of her thoughts.

With a shake of her head, she lets out a breath before walking out into the spectator box, accepting Lucy's offered cup of tea with a short thanks as they pass through together, with Hikaru the last to leave, sliding the door shut behind her. With that door shut, the door by the window opens back up, with a Pikachu swinging in by the handle. Dropping down, the yellow Mouse Pokémon darts across the floor before climbing up Aaron's back, sitting up on his right shoulder.

“ _Pika pi_ ,” Pikachu sadly says, his ears drooping down as he glances to the Champion. “ _Pikachu_?”

“Yeah, I'm fine,” Aaron softly answers, giving his partner a nod and a short pat between his ears.

“ _Pika …_ ”

“Couldn't help yourself, eh Champ?” Raphael sighs.

“She hasn't …?” Aaron inquires, directing it towards Scott.

“No,” he replies with a shake of his head. “Anabel still hasn't regained her memories.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I wonder who that could be …
> 
> So, yeah, part of why I was wanting to write this story was to play around a bit with the concept of Anabel having amnesia, which was brought in in S&M. With some differences, of course. 
> 
> Now, the next chapter was going to be people - particularly Ash's former companions - finding out if they've been invited to compete in the tournament. That'll still be a chapter, but maybe not the next depending on what you guys want. I'm giving you all the option as to if you want the planned next chapter to be next, or if you'd rather read the battle between the challenger and the other Elite Four member, Jeanne. The challenger was initially going to be between 3 people, but now down to 2. Alder was one of my options, but I decided against it. Otherwise, there would have been a different champion representing Unova. 1 guess as to who that is. So, by all means let me know if you've got a preference.
> 
> Also, please feel free to let me know what you think so far. Thoughts, feedback, analysis, predictions, suggestions, all are welcome. I'm happy for people to suggest OCs for contenders in the tournament - I can't promise that they'll last - or even if there's a particular ship you want to see. I make no promises it'll be there, and I'm not budging on 2 ships that will be happening in the story. Beyond that, anything could happen.
> 
> You can also find me on FFN and on Tumblr, my name on both is the same as here. I'm also updating this there too, so feel free to check with either of them out if that's your preferred poison. It'll pretty much be the same as here though, so just whatever's your preferred format. Or if you just want to chat. Anything's good.
> 
> I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Obviously that'll depend on what's coming next, so, until then, adios!


	2. Come One, Come All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The invitations have been sent, and Seishi must get their preparations in order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, thank you to the people who have bookmarked this and given kudos! You are wonderful people. Also, thank you to Meridith for leaving a comment.
> 
> Next, I'll just address a couple of things: Firstly, I was aware after sending the last chapter that the Frontier Brains in Platinum are the same as the ones in HG/SS. Think it just slipped my mind. But, I'm not rectifying that, and I'll just use some other characters and/or make some OCs to fill those spots. Nothing overly major, just addressing my mistake. 
> 
> Also, fair warning, a decent amount of this chapter is going to be exposition. And it's a longer chapter. Mainly we'll be going over some stuff for the tournament, along with characters appearing in the story. However, you will get your first look at all the Gym Leaders and Elite Four members of Seishi, along with the Champion. There's also another new character in as well. I'll leave a list for them at the end.
> 
> Well, that should be it. So, read on, and enjoy!

“Now, Starmie, finish it with Water Pulse!” orders a female trainer with honey-orange hair, wearing a white and blue trimmed one-piece swimsuit with a light blue jacket thrown over the top.

The purple ten-legged starfish Pokémon crackles in acknowledgement as it leaps up into the air. A solid blue ball of energy forms in front of its shiny red gem, before launching through the air with trail of water spraying out behind it. The aqua orb collides with a flying chestnut brown and white feathered Pokémon arcing round in the air.

“ _Pi-Pirrrrrr_!” the Pokémon cries out as the impact causes an explosion, before it crashes down to the water stage below.

“Pidgeotto is unable to battle!” a woman with long golden flowing hair calls out as the dual Normal-and-Flying type Pokémon lies still on the floating platform atop the pool of water, with spirals in its eyes. She raises her right hand up towards to the red haired trainer and her Starmie. “Starmie is the winner! So the victor is the Cerulean Gym Leader, Misty!”

“Alright!” Misty cheers with a giggle, pumping her fist in the air. “Good job, Starmie.”

The dual Water-and-Psychic Pokémon, rolls round on its legs to face her, its red gem lighting up as it beeps out a reply.

“Good job, Pidgeotto,” her challenger says with a small smile as she pulls out a Pokéball, a red light shooting out from it and engulfing Pidgeotto before it disappears inside. “We'll do better next time.”

The challenger then turns to Misty and bows, as the Gym Leader dives off of her podium into the pool below. She swims over to the other side in the time it takes the other trainer to walk down the stairs for her podium, and gets back out to head over.

“I'm going to go and train some more, and I'll come back another day,” the challenger says.

“Sounds like a plan,” Misty replies as she bundles up some of her hair and rings it out.

“I'll win next time!” she says as she takes off, waving behind her.

“Come back anytime,” Misty calls out as she disappears, before turning to her Starmie. “Why don't you have a swim?”

Starmie beeps out once before rolling into the pool with a splash. With a giggle, she also pulls out two more Pokéballs from her now wet jacket and enlarges them, before releasing a Seaking and a Quagsire into the pool.

“Why don't you both have a nice swim too? You all battled really hard.”

The two let out their own joyous cries before swimming off.

“You've definitely gotten stronger over the years, sis,” the blonde haired judge says as she hobbles over to the Gym Leader, leaning heavily on a crutch held in her right hand, taking the brunt of the weight that would have otherwise been placed on her right leg, also supported by a knee brace and strapping wrapping by the ankle.

“I … I guess,” Misty meekly replies as her eyes dropping down to look at the injured leg before darting away.

“Hey, it's getting better,” she says with a smile, placing a hand on Misty's shoulder. “Slowly but surely, and soon we'll be back to a full trio of Sensational Sisters.”

“Trio? There's four of us, Daisy, not three,” Misty points out, her brow furrowed.

“Hey, I only said you've gotten stronger. There's still a lot more you need to work on before you can even consider being sensational,” Daisy retorts with a wink and a slight poke out of the tip of her tongue.

“And yet I could still beat all three of you,” Misty jabs back with a growl, only for the pair of them to devolve into a fit of giggles.

“There's that fire we love,” Daisy smiles warmly, as they both settle down. “Feeling better?”

“Yeah … thanks, sis.”

“Hey! Misty!” another female voice calls out from direction of the entrance, before a woman looking very similar to both Misty and Daisy, with shiny fuchsia hair with two curly strands hanging down the side of her face, while the rest is scrunched up in a bun at the back, runs in, waving her hand above her head with a letter clenched in her other hand. She's quickly followed in by another similar looking woman, with long flowing indigo hair, who rushes over carrying another crutch in her arms.

“Some guy just came round with a letter for you,” the latter says as she hands the second crutch to Daisy, helping her as she gets her hand through the ring and gripped onto the handle.

“For me?” Misty asks.

“Yeah,” the former answers as she hands the letter over. “Oh, and can you and your Pokémon clear out the pool? Violet and I need to rehearse our routine for our next show.”

“You can wait a little longer until I've read this, Lily!” huffs Misty as she looks over the envelope.

“Hmph! Meanie,” Lily pouts, crossing her arms across her chest and turning her head away in faux anger.

“Come on, Lily, we can let her Pokémon have a bit of a swim,” Violet interjects.

“Fine,” grumbles Lily, “but we better not miss out on a big break because we're under-prepared.”

Misty rolls her eyes and turns the envelope over, her eyes widening slightly at the seal holding the envelope shut. Stamped into the blood red wax is an inscribed Pokéball with a trophy behind it, and a Moltres behind the trophy with flaming wings spread out.

“It's from the Pokémon League,” Misty mutters out loud, just strong enough for all her sisters to hear. “Wonder what they want ...”

* * *

In a large room sitting high up in Lumiose City's Prism Tower, a short girl with light blonde hair, braided up at the front ending in a large bun on the left hand side that's bound with a scrunchie designed like a ring of flower petals, with the rest falling down her back to her waist, wearing a crimson jacket tied at the front with an orange ribbon, with a creamy white blouse underneath, and a short black skirt, hops onto the cluttered workbench. Her rose pink satchel bounces next to her as she lands down, the impact jostling a couple of the mechanical components resting on the bench, as she looks at an older glasses wearing man with the same coloured hair, clad in a grimy teal lab coat with a yellow horizontal stripe across the front, looks down at the letter in his hand.

“Come on, Clemont! she whines, ignoring the clattering as a robot looking similar to the man shuffles around the rest of the room, cleaning up the many mechanical components, processors, tools and metallic parts. “What does it say?!”

“I have to open it first, Bonnie,” Clemont mentions as he breaks the seal on the envelope, opening up the letter.

The room falls silent for a moment, save for the clattering caused as Clembot continues shuffling throughout the room, picking out the scattered mess and sorting it apart. Bonnie sighs as she waits for her brother, tapping her fingers against the bench.

“No way!” Clemont suddenly exclaims, causing his sister to jump in shock and fall off the worktable.

“What? What is it?” she asks, the flap on her satchel flipping open as a tiny yellow Pokémon pops its head out, antennae sticking out from the red sacks on its cheeks sparking with electricity.

“ _De-Ne_?”

“The Pokémon Masters League is on this year!” Clemont exclaims, shaking slightly as he looks at her, only to be met with a blank look.

“The what?”

“The Pokémon Masters League! It's a prestigious tournament held every twenty years!” he says, standing up as he starts to pace around the room.

“Do you know what he's talking about, Dedenne?”

“ _Ne-nne_ ,” Dedenne replies with the shake of its head.

“Is this some sort of tournament for strong trainers?” Clembot asks as it walks over, the cleaning forgotten as its curiosity is peaked.

“Not just strong trainers! It's for the strongest of the strongest!”

“Awesome!” Bonnie shouts as Clemont's words finally seem to hit home. “Of course they'd invite you if they were after the strongest trainers in the world. They'd be fools not to invite the Light of Lumiose City.”

“Well, some people, like Gym Leaders, automatically qualify for the tournament,” Clemont chuckles as he rubs the back of his neck.

“Well, even if they didn't, you'd still qualify with flying colours, I'm sure of it,” Bonnie insists, accompanied by a nod from Clembot.

“Indeed, sir. You're certainly one of the finest battlers I've ever seen.”

“Oh, I don't know about that …”

* * *

“Remind me what I'm doing here?” a woman, with a long jet black ponytail with violet highlights in her hairline, down the right side of her hair, and the tip of her ponytail, asks as she looks towards the other two women sitting at their round table placed outside a café in Viridian City.

The woman who had asked the question is dressed in a plain white sleeveless shirt and a pair of black jeans held up with a worn brown leather belt. The woman to her left has sweeping shoulder length charcoal black hair that curls out at the base of her neck, while wearing a spaghetti string tank top that bares her lean midriff, a pair of long clean white pants, and a pair of thick and weighty looking black and glowing seafoam green bracelets on her wrists. The pale skinned woman to her right has rounded black hair, with cut bangs held back by a cherry red headband, and is wrapped up in a dandelion yellow kimono with tangerine maple leaves falling around the trim, tied off with a cherry red obi.

“I figured you wouldn't have heard about this,” the woman to her left explains. “It's only this time that your home region has been included in the festivities.”

“Along with Alola,” the kimono wearing woman adds, blinking as if she had just woken up before sighing and slumping back in her seat.

“Yes, but that's to be expected, as both regions didn't have a league during the last tournament. And it's being held in Seishi. So, maybe you could give us an idea of what your home is like, Jade?”

“No idea,” Jade sighs as she takes a sip from the cup of tea in front of her. “Left five years ago, haven't been back. Could have changed a lot.”

“Now why don't I believe you?” the tank top wearing woman asks, crossing her legs over one another, pressing her elbow onto the top leg and placing her hand under her chin.

“Because you can't trust anything that hasn't been checked by your powers?” Jade jabs back with a raised eyebrow, getting a smirk in response. “Besides, why don't you just use your powers to look into the future, Miss _Psychic Mistress_?”

“My foresight ability is somewhat limited,” she explains. “Besides, more fun to have things happen without knowing it beforehand.”

“Whatever. Why don't you start your history lesson that you've worked so hard on before we …?”

Both look over to their kimono wearing companion, who appears to be looking off vacantly, her gaze locked onto a point somewhere near the tank top wearing woman. Jade sighs as she leans back in her seat.

“Too late. We've lost her.”

“Erika, is something the matter?” the tank top wearer questions.

“... Huh? O-Oh, no, sorry,” the kimono clad woman absently answers as she shakes herself back to reality, her eyes losing their glassy sheen and returning to focus. “I'm just still a bit amazed by your wardrobe change, Sabrina.”

The sudden confession has the table quiet for a beat before a snort comes from Jade, followed by an almost unnoticeable curl of the corners of her mouth. The Saffron City Gym Leader, on the other hand, just looks at her Celadon City counterpart with a deadpan expression.

“I mean, before you used to dress up so conservatively,” Erika continues on, oblivious to the reactions of her fellow Gym Leaders as her voice gains a cheery mirth. “But now you look so cute and casual. And you even freshened your hair up. It really does suit this 'Psychic Mistress' image you've been showing off now.”

“L-Look, can we just get back on track with the Masters League, instead of focusing on my … complete … style … change …” Sabrina manages to strangle out, folding her arms over her exposed midriff and turning her head away, a light rosy tint dusting across her cheeks.

“I'm sure you've gotten a lot more attention thanks to this too,” Erika continues on, showing no sign that she had heard Sabrina's suggestion. “I must say, it's nice to see how much you've … grown … up …”

Erika's voice trails as she feels a hand on her left shoulder. She turns to her left, finding nothing there save for the disconnected floating purple hand lingering on her shoulder. Her skin manages to get even paler as a strained whimper sounds out from the back of her throat.

“ _HAUNTER_!!!” a voice bellows from her other side, causing her to shriek and jump out of her seat, falling on the ground. Sabrina, despite trying to keep it smothered with her hand, lets a little giggle escape through her fingers at Haunter's antics, while the Ghost Pokémon laughs loudly at the result of its joke.

“O-Okay, please continue,” Erika says a little shakily as she gets back into her chair, dusting off her kimono.

“So, you both know how if a challenger beats all the Gym Leaders and wins that region's conference that they're allowed to enter the Champions League to take on the Elite Four and the Champion?”

“Is that meant to be a shot at me?” Jade asks with a glare.

“Not at all, just where I'm starting,” Sabrina mentions, unperturbed by the sharp glare burning onto her skin.

“Right …”

“Well, the Pokémon League wanted to give other trainers a chance to become a Pokémon Master if they competed well enough across different conferences. Their reasoning was that just because a trainer won a conference didn't automatically make them the strongest trainer overall, nor did it mean that if you finished in the Top 4 that you were one of the four strongest trainers competing."

“So, sixty years ago, the first Masters League was created,” Jade intervenes with a bored tone, getting a look from Sabrina. “To prove which trainers were the strongest of the strong, the Gym Leaders from all competing regions, along with the Elite Four members and the Champions, would be thrown into the mix along with the trainers that had won conferences, trainers that had consistently proven themselves in multiple conferences, and others who were recognised to be powerful trainers in their own right by a selecting committee. Every twenty years the event is held, in a different region, and the winner has the right to be known as the greatest Pokémon Master in the world.”

“So, you do know all about it,” Sabrina says.

“Force of habit,” Jade replies with a shrug as she takes another drink from her tea.

“ _Haun Haunter_ ,” Haunter moans, holding out a flower to Erika as it looks down to the floor.

“Oh, is this for me, Haunter?” she asks.

“ _Haunter_ ,” the Gas Pokémon nods.

“How sweet,” Erika smiles and reaches out for the flower, only to let out a shriek as the flower opens up and sprays a stream of water out into her face.

“ _Hau Hau Hau_!” Haunter cackles, covering his mouth with his floating hands.

“Haunter,” Sabrina warns sternly.

Haunter continues to cackle wildly at the prank, spiralling around in the air jovially. That is, until it comes to a sudden stop as a cloud of dark flickering purple smoke circulates around it. The gas Pokémon pulls out a handkerchief seemingly from out thin air and starts fanning it out. And yet, the air pushing out does nothing to disperse the spontaneous smoke.

“ _H-Haun …_ ” Haunter murmurs nervously, head swivelling around as the smoke starts to manifest into ominous spectres of indigo mass and flickering violet flames.

Haunter throws up his hands and starts to float away, only to be followed by the spectres no matter where he goes. Sabrina and Erika both watch this strange sight, as Haunter frantically flies rings through the air with the spectres never losing any ground, before the former looks over towards the Leader of the Viridian City Gym, who is very calmly drinking her tea as if nothing unusual is happening.

“Could you call off your friend?” Sabrina asks.

“No idea what you're talking about,” Jade replies.

* * *

“So, this is a tournament for all the strongest trainers in the world, right?” a man with shaggy grape purple hair, dressed in a navy blue and black jacket with a cobalt shirt underneath, and a pair of indigo cargo pants, asks as he looks into a video phone in a Pokémon Centre located in Sinnoh's famed Fight Area.

“That's right,” answers a similar looking man on the other side, his long dark purple hair drawn back into a ponytail, wearing a long sleeved coral shirt with a seafoam green apron over the top.

“So, does that include the Battle Frontier?”

“Well, I don't believe the Battle Frontier was set up when the last tournament took place, though I know Brandon, Palmer and Argenta were invited. They all got pretty far, too.”

The man on the other side of the video call drops his head slightly and pulls up a letter into view of the bottom of the screen, as his eyes read across the page.

“However, they are saying that the Frontier Brains have been invited,” he notes.

“Good, so we get another shot at defeating Brandon.”

“Slow down, Paul,” the man on the screen chuckles as he notes the cold fire burning in his eyes. “There's no guarantee that you'll get matched up with him. And besides, you're challenging Palmer's Battle Tower first, right? If you're too focused on a future battle, you'll end up having more trouble with the battle before it. And Palmer is a trainer you'll want your complete focus on to stand a chance.”

“You didn't tell me you'd faced him before, Reggie,” Paul says, getting a slight chuckle in response.

“Well, this was before I stepped away from battling,” his older brother points out as he rubs the back of his neck, “and I'm certain he's gotten even stronger since then. So watch out.”

“It doesn't matter how strong he is. All that matters is that we beat him.”

“Well, that's certainly one way to think about it,” Reggie says with a sweat drop. “You know, that sounds a lot like something Ash would say, instead of you.”

“Well, if the strongest trainers in the world are going to be competing, then there's no way he'll miss competing in Seishi. I'll get to settle the score with him too.”

“Paul, focus on Palmer first,” Reggie sternly suggests.

“R-Right.”

* * *

“Well, Forrest, I hope you've been keeping up with your training on your journey,” a man with dark skin and spiky hair, wearing a white doctor's coat over an orange shirt and brick red pants, says as his squinty eyes over from the letter to the video phone where a similar, if not younger, looking man is being projected to the room full of nine other people – six male and three female – who look virtually identical, save for the differences in hair colour and the hairstyles of the women, and another woman with a fairer complexion and wider eyes who is sitting on the arm rest of a recliner next to the eldest in the room, with wrinkles on his face and dark grey hair.

“Of course I have, Brock …” Forrest starts, “but I'm not sure if I'll compete.”

“What are you talking about?!” Brock says as he jumps out of his seat, the letter crumpling slightly in his hand. “This is a great honour!”

“Well, it's just, I've been on my journey to find what it is I want to do,” Forrest explains. “I'm not sure if I have that answer yet, and I don't think it's fair for me to represent the Pewter Gym if I'm not committed to being the Gym Leader right now.”

“Well, what do we do?” one of the girls, with her spiky chocolate brown hair pulled back into a shaggy ponytail.

“Personally, I think you should represent the gym, Brock,” Forrest suggests.

“Me?”

“Why not?” the male of the youngest twins, Billy, speaks up. “Forrest took over while you were away, and then when you were studying.”

“Yeah, and you were the one that took over when Forrest left for his journey,” the other twin, Tilly, continues on, tilting her head at the eldest of the Harrison children.

“Not to mention that he went on his journey because you suggested it, dear,” Lola, the mother and the most unique looking person in the room, adds on.

“By all rights, you're still the Pewter Gym Leader,” Forrest finishes.

“Except that you're still the official Leader, in the League's eyes,” Brock retorts to his brother. “We put in that transfer when I went off to study to be a doctor.”

“That won't be a problem,” Flint, the older man and father of the large family, speaks up.

“What do you mean, Dad?”

“If you keep reading, a ruling is that if anyone holding a position with the Pokémon League is unable to compete, they can nominate a substitute if they're deemed to be strong enough,” the Harrison father explains. “It's only been used twice in the three times the Masters League has been held, but it is possible. But even then, we wouldn't need to use that rule.”

“Why not?” Brock asks, his brow furrowing in confusion, along with several of his siblings.

“Why don't you take another look at that envelope, Brock?” his mother suggests. Brock nods and takes up the opened envelope that he left face down on the table in the middle of the room, before turning it over.

“It's addressed to me?” Brock reads, his brow rising as his eyes widen ever so slightly.

“Dad and I put in a request to make you the official Gym Leader while I was away,” Forrest explains.

“You both did that?!” the Pokémon doctor asks, getting a nod from both his father and brother. “And when were you going to tell me?!”

“It wouldn't have changed anything,” Flint defends. “Even without knowing it, you've still ran the gym as if you were official.”

“And you're a far stronger trainer than I am,” Forrest adds on. “I'd much rather have you representing us all than myself.”

“Hmm …” Brock sighs as he sits down, losing himself in thought.

“Well, Brock, what do you say? Are you going to accept the invitation?”

* * *

“Hey, Dad, does it say what a trainer has to do to qualify?” a teenage boy with combed pine green hair, wearing an emerald green jacket with a beige undershirt, and grey shorts, asks, glancing over through his glasses at the man sitting down on a blue couch, while he keeps brushing the white fur of the Vigaroth sleeping in front of it.

“Well, Max, trainers don't qualify, in that sense,” the father, a man with short pebble black hair, dressed in a crimson red jacket with a soot black trim, and denim blue jeans, explains, an arm draped across the back of the couch. “The only real way to qualify is to win a conference. Beyond that, it's really down to the committee overseeing the selections for each region.”

“But they must have some way to determine who is the strongest, right?” a woman sitting in a matching blue recliner asks. She's dressed in a sleeveless tangerine tunic with a large folded black collar, a long white stripe down the front and two white pockets on her hips, along with a pair of slim black cycling shorts and a mint green pack strapped round her waist. She also has a pair of white gloves with black fingers and a pair of black wristbands with a green stripe going round, while her bronze brown hair – parted into two tails – is wrapped up in a mint green and snow white bandanna.

“In a way,” he replies. “There are certain conditions that are recommended for trainers to have met.”

“... and they are?” she asks, the two children looking towards their father, the Petalburg City Gym Leader Norman.

“Well, beyond winning a conference, it's recommended you finish within the Top 2 twice in a row, the Top 4 on four consecutive occasions, the Top 8 six times in a row, or the Top 16 on eight consecutive occasions,” Norman explains. “Beyond that, there can be other factors taken into account, such as the amount of conferences you've competed in, the trainers you lost to in a conference, and when you started out.”

“Guess I didn't make the cut then,” Max mopes, his entire posture slumping forwards dejectedly. “I only finished four times in the Top 16, from five conferences, and my best was a Top 8 finish in Kanto and Unova.”

“Well, you could still get in,” his sister says brightly, trying to encourage him. “You've only been in five conferences, remember? And you've been eliminated by a runner up and a winner as well. That could be taken into your consideration.”

“Maybe …” he mumbles, keeping his eyes on the floor and definitely away from Norman, fearing any possible expression that could cross his face. Max jolts up a little as he suddenly feels a hand rest on his shoulder, looking over to see the hand belonging to his sister.

“I'm sure it's just late, 'kay?” she says with a smile and a wink, hiding her other slightly shaking hand hidden behind her back.

“Yeah … Yeah!” Max pipes up cheerfully, his spirits raising by the second. He hums for a second, before pausing and looking over at his father. “Hey, Dad? There's something else I'm not sure about.”

“What is it, Max?”

“Well … I get why you got an invitation, seeing as you're a Gym Leader. But …”

He turns and looks over to the second opened letter in the room, a letter which both his sister and father's eyes are drawn to. A letter that was placed down in front of where his sister had been sitting.

“... do you know why May got an invite as well?”

* * *

“It says that they're also considering and inviting coordinators that have fit the same recommendations in Grand Festivals as other strong trainers in Conference Leagues,” a messy orange-red haired woman reads off of a letter, dressed in a magenta woolly jumper with an orange vest over the top, with a faded pair of jeans on her legs. A pair of thin rimmed sunglasses sits atop her head, while around her left wrist is a bubblegum pink Pokétch with a white strap. A Glameow lies on her lap, softly purring away contently as it receives some small scratches from her trainer.

“Huh … I wonder why …” another woman ponders as she looks at her own letter. This one has long royal blue hair tucked within a pearl white beanie with a pink Pokéball print on the front. She wears a black v-neck tank top, with a white shirt underneath, and a pink mini skirt. Wrapped around her right wrist is a thin bracelet, along with a Pokétch on her left wrist identical to her friend's.

“I would guess it has to do with determining what makes a powerful trainer,” a third woman says as she walks in, holding a tray filled with cookies, a steaming tea pot and three tea cups. The third woman, quite a few years older than the other two, though not looking it, has a large round bob of royal blue hair held in place thanks to a red hair clip. She wears a white shirt with long sleeves, with a peach and red apron tied around her waist, and a pair of aegean blue capris underneath.

“Really, mum?” the second of the women asks as the latter sets down the tea set.

“Well, who's to say that a Coordinator can't be a strong trainer?” the mother responds as she starts to pour out cups of tea for the three of them. “In the past, it was kept to trainers who were competing in regional conferences to be invited to the Masters League.”

“But now, they're realising that a Coordinator can be just as strong a trainer as anyone else,” the first woman finishes as she catches on to the mother's point.

“Yeah, but our battles aren't necessarily about just knocking out our opponents,” the second interjects as she takes the cup of tea that's offered to her.

“That just means you have a different battling style to the rest,” the mother replies as she hands off another cup of tea, before taking the last cup and sitting down in a nice plush chair.

“Thanks, Johanna,” the first woman offers with a nod as she takes a sip of the heated aromatic liquid.

“You're welcome, Zoey,” she hums, before returning to the topic of conversation. “You've come across many trainers with different styles, right Dawn?”

“Yeah, like Nando,” Dawn responds brightly, as memories of facing off against the melodic Pokémon Bard come to mind.

“You see?”

“Plus you shouldn't forget Fantina,” Zoey points out. “She was a Top Coordinator before becoming a Gym Leader, and yet she still battles like she's in a Contest.”

“And then there's Wallace, someone who's both a Pokémon Champion and Top Coordinator,” Johanna adds. “Think of it this way, a trainer that takes on the gyms are more likely to focus on the strength of their Pokémon and the power of their moves. A Coordinator on the other hand showcases their Pokémon however they can. That includes utilising and redirecting their opponents moves.”

“Along with also working through different combinations!” Dawn finishes. “Yeah! We are totally going to have this!”

“Calm down, Dawn,” Johanna warns. “That doesn't mean you'll find it any easier. That just means you need to stick to you and your Pokémon's style, just like any other battle.”

“No need to worry, mum,” Dawn comments, brushing off her mother's cautions. “My Pokémon and I will be careful.”

“And what do I do when you tell me not to worry?”

Zoey lets out a good natured chuckle at Johanna's stern remark, along with the sulking pout in response from Dawn. She gives her Glameow another gentle rub, a warm smile crossing her face, before disappearing as a question comes to mind.

“Hey, Johanna? Have you been invited? You are a Top Coordinator, after all.”

“Oh yeah, it would be really cool to see you in action, mum,” Dawn jumps in excitedly.

“Sorry to disappoint you, but I haven't received an invitation,” Johanna answers. “Truthfully, the last time I competed was before the last Champions League. They're probably limiting it to results in the last twenty years.”

“Aww …” Dawn expresses with a hint of disappointment, before her appearance suddenly hardens as her eyes dart to the ground.

“Dawn?” Zoey says, noticing her friend's glum look.

“Oh, it's nothing,” she replies, plastering on a wide smile that doesn't seem to reach her eyes. “No need to worry.”

Zoey raises an eyebrow at her remark, which freezes her faux cheeriness. Dawn's fake smile shrinks down to a small curl of her lips, as her flickering eyes stare down at the cup of tea in her hands.

“Right, sorry,” Dawn softly apologises. “I was just wondering if Ash will be there …”

* * *

Following in through a hidden winding passage on the southern face of Mt Daybreak in Seishi, a large room opens up from within the craggy walls – a secret hideout for the Gym Leaders, Elite Four, and the Champion of Seishi. The concealed tunnel morphs into a wide space hollowed out from the mountainside, showcasing a fully furnished area that could easily become someone's living space if they so desired. Smooth polished marble coats the floors, small flame lanterns hang from the cracked, craggy walls, while a couple of large globe lights dangle down from the tall ceiling.

In the middle of the chamber is a large fire pit, currently crackling away with a warm blaze, with a wide venting shaft hanging above that funnels any smoke out of the room. Seated around the flames are two large curved white velvet couches – one on the right and one directly opposite on the left – with eight people currently sitting on the furniture. Beyond, the far wall falls away to an open view of a roaring waterfall, with small vapour droplets gently spraying back into the room. Through the opening sunlight cascades in from a cavernous sinkhole, flooding half of the room in a shimmering light that dances against the golden flickering glow of the flames. Off to the right of the lounge area is a large oak dining table with ten chairs placed around it, while beyond that is a fully equipped kitchen, the surfaces sculpted in black slate, bright white quartz and handcrafted mahogany wood.

Seated on the couch on the right is Lillith, the Ice type Gym Leader; a woman with scarlet red hair pulled back into a ponytail, with strands falling around the side of her face. Her legs, clad in a form hugging pair of black pants, are crossed one over the other in front of her, while a big warm furry coat covers her torso.

To her right is Kai, the Fire type Gym Leader. He is currently slumped on the couch, with his lanky form allowing his head to still rest on top the back, allowing his eyes to stare straight up at the ceiling. His messy midnight blue hair cascades over his eyes and draws level with his nose, with little hints of electric blue roots poking through the fringe. He has on a loose white button up t-shirt, though the top three buttons are left undone, with a flame patterned tie hung slack around his neck, and a pair of denim jeans that are torn at the knees.

Beyond him is Sheamus, the Grass type member of the Elite Four, dressed in the same worn outfit that he wore during his meeting with the representatives from the Pokémon League and other regions.

Finally, beside him, is Juliette, the Electric type Gym Leader. Her bushy dark emerald hair gently brushes against the top of her shoulders, while a pair of red rimmed glasses sits delicately on her nose. She has a white lab coat – marred by a few scuff marks and holes towards the bottom – draped over a raven black undershirt, with a pair of baggy black cargo pants to match.

Across from them, on the other couch, sits Duncan, the Normal type Gym Leader. He has short fluffy ashen brown hair, while having a white and light grey striped scarf wrapped round his neck. He also has on a thick brown leather jacket over a steel-grey shirt with a white Pokéball print by his left hip – the last third of the design is cut off by the end of the shirt. Completing his look is a pair of black chinos, held up by a thin belt.

To Duncan's left is the Ghost type Gym Leader, Thane. Hunched over, with his pasty pale arms resting on his knees and holding up his head, a pair of sunken eyes stare out at the room through the curtain of raven black hair cascading down in front of his face. He has on a baggy indigo shirt that has had the sleeves torn off at the shoulders, along with several other small holes and tears pierce the fabric. His jet black pants share the same ragged look, having been frayed, torn and tattered all along the pant-length.

Sitting next to him is Alex, the Gym Leader who specialises in both Rock and Ground types. He has spiky dirty brown hair with a matching short scraggly beard running along his jawline, with a pair of slightly dirty goggles sitting amongst his hair. He's wearing a long sleeved khaki shirt – the sleeves having been rolled up to just below his elbows – and a pair of tawny brown cargo pants, both items slightly dusty, while sitting on the ground in front of him is a very large and seemingly bursting sage green backpack. Currently, Alex's head is down looking towards his hands, holding a pen and a small notepad, as he quickly scrawls across the page.

The final member on the couch is the Water specialist of the Elite Four, and Top Coordinator, Hikaru, humming softly to herself as she kicks her legs out ahead of her. Like Sheamus, she is wearing much the same outfit she did upon meeting the other representatives a couple of weeks ago, though she has also thrown on a sky blue hoodie for good measure.

Standing in between the fire pit and the opening looking out to the waterfall is Raphael, Flying type master and Elite Four member. Unlike his meeting with the other representatives, he has forsaken his black skintight undershirt, showing off his muscular arms. Also, this change in attire also shows off the winding runic and tribal-like tattoo crawling up his left arm, similar in design to the pair adorning Sheamus' bulky arms. In his hand is a clipboard that he keeps sneaking tiny glances to as he reports to everyone in the room, going over the information for the tournament and their responsibilities.

High above everyone else as she climbs up the craggy wall, whilst still vaguely listening to the former Champion, is Bridgette, the Fighting type Gym Leader. Her auburn hair is tied back in a braided ponytail that hangs down between her shoulder blades. A thin black tank top clings to her lean, toned torso, while a matching pair of black sweatpants hugs her powerful legs. Her hands, strapped up and chalked, cling to the handholds she's found as her eyes scan for her next opening to manoeuvre herself even higher than she already is.

Sitting alone at the head of large dining table is Ella, the Fairy type Gym Leader. A pale violet hoodie is wrapped around her, with the hood drawn over her head, though peeking through the front can be seen her pixie cut hairstyle containing a blend of golden blonde, sky blue, and rose pink hair. She also has on a pair of faded jeans, with her hands stuffed inside the pockets of her hoodie. Though she is still listening to Raphael's report, it may not appear so, as instead her eyes are following the Pokémon chasing each other around the outfitted chamber; including a Dedenne, a Flabebe, a Litleo, a Frosslass, an Azurill, and a Pikachu.

Leaning beside the entrance to the chamber with her arms folded across her chest is Jeanne, Steel type specialist and member of the Elite Four, keeping a watchful eye over the entire room, along with sending glances towards the pathway beside her, lest someone unexpected comes in. On her other side leaning against the wall is a large greatsword, nearly as tall as Jeanne herself, unsheathed and untouched, yet within reach. Her long flowing fiery red hair spills down her back. Adorning her torso is a plain black tank top, showing off her muscular arms and the scars that litter them, matched by the long scar carved along her right cheek. However, her legs are completely covered in armour plating, with nary an opening to be seen.

Finally, leaning up against the far wall of the room, with the aperture showcasing the waterfall just to his left, is the Champion of Seishi, Aaron. With the wide brimmed hat still tilted over his right eye, and the left side of his face still covered by his bangs, his cloak has been forsaken, instead showing off his storm grey sleeveless tunic and a large amount of strapping and bandages wrapped around his limp left arm. His right hand, still held within his fingerless gem embedded glove, sits against his waist, with the thumb tucked into the waistband of his cargo pants, and a small thin golden band sits further up on his forearm.

“So, you got us all in here just to tell us it's all sorted?” Duncan sighs as Raphael finishes giving them the details over the completed selection process.

“Not at all,” Raphael replies, “We've also got some other things to do.”

From above them on the wall Bridgette lets out a groan as she throws a hand out to her next handhold. “Really? More work?”

“There are times that we do need to get work done,” Juliette points out.

“You're just saying that because your boyfriend's organising it,” Bridgette retorts with a slight strain as she pulls herself higher, the remark getting a bright red hue to coat the Electric type specialist's cheeks.

“Th-That's not true …”

“Now, now, you'll find out that there are times you'll have other priorities than battling,” Sheamus interjects, reaching out a large comforting hand and placing it very gently on the flustered woman's shoulder, while she fidgets with the hem of her coat. “We knew that when we took up positions with the League.”

“Yeah, yeah …” the athletic Fighting type specialist sighs with a roll of her eyes.

“Don't worry, most of what's left for you is just supervising construction for the stadiums and accommodation,” Raphael mentions.

“Just watching over stuff?” Thane drones, his dark eyes slowly shifting over to Raphael who nods in response.

“Yeah, and making sure they aren't damaging the habitats and the wild Pokémon. It shouldn't be too much of a problem – Jameson Inc is handling the construction process.”

“So what do we do?” Lillith speaks up with a sigh. She, like quite a few others, weren't overly fond of meetings that came down to League business, and was getting pretty bored with the affair.

“Mainly we'll be working in shifts, apart from some stuff that still needs a specialist,” he replies. “Alex, you'll be taking care of the buildings being built into Daybreak.”

“Making sure it's not disrupting the energy levels and the structures?” Alex checks as his pen pauses along his page.

“Bingo,” he answers, Alex nodding and quickly returning to his note taking. “Make sure it won't come caving in. And that we can still sneak our way through to our hideouts and our floor without interference.”

Alex's writing hand pauses again. “… You know that one of those things is a lot easier than the other, right?”

“I'm sure you'll manage,” Raphael says, before glancing at his clipboard. “Hikaru's taking care of the contest stages for the Wallace Cup, which will be held over by the lakefront of Crystdrake Castle.”

If someone had just walked in, they wouldn't have guessed that the energy of the room previously was pretty drained as, with that statement, a chorus of voices bellow out their disapproval, to the complete and utter lack of surprise of the former Champion.

“We can't hold it there!” Bridgette shouts down from above, letting go of the wall with one hand so she can lean over and twist her body to look at Raphael. “It's too important!”

“Agreed,” Thane growls, the volume of his voice staying the same, yet gaining a very dark growl. “We cannot sully the spirits of that place.”

“Not entirely what I meant …”

As some in the group continues voicing their concerns, Raphael looks back to Aaron, silently asking if he'd like to intervene. However, the light mirth dancing in the gaze that darts out from the forest of bangs shrouding his eye, coupled with the slight curl of his lips, seems to communicate to Raphael that the Champion has no intentions whatsoever to bail him out of this mess.

“I agree with Bridgette,” Duncan speaks up. “Even without the sentimental reasons you guys have for protecting it, the lakefront there is central to a lot of Pokémon's lives. You just told us to make sure the construction workers aren't damaging the habitats for the wild Pokémon.”

“But it's perfect,” Hikaru objects as she leaps up to her feet. “A contest is a showcase of magnificence, allure and beauty. The water there is perfect for bringing it out. It's so clean!”

“And what about the Pokémon?” Lillith inquires.

“It's an open stage. We won't be building a full stadium. Open top, looking out onto the natural view, and the castle in the background.”

“A ruined castle …” Kai suddenly speaks up, with a dull tone, as he continues to stare up at the ceiling.

“A slightly damaged castle,” Hikaru retorts. “Besides, it's not that bad. You can't say it doesn't look like a gorgeous sight, right?”

Some murmurs of agreement come from the discontent members of their group.

“The stage will be portable, she continues. “We should be able to float it out and bring it back in easily. Enough room to dig, move around, and it'll open up for water performances.”

“Also, we were going to have some Pokémon help out with a barrier around the stage, just like with some of the stadiums,” Raphael adds on. “So, no wayward attacks will hurt the Pokémon living around there.”

“Are you sure the stage will work?” Alex voices.

“Professor Jones believes it will, based on her research,” Hikaru answers. “We should have the proper measures to make it all function perfectly. I was always going to ask Julie to help me there as well, if that'll ease everyone's concerns.”

Juliette suddenly looks up as the multitude of eyes in the room fall on her. She quickly looks back down at her lap, squirming slightly in her seat, before she shyly glances over to Raphael. “… Will it affect the Starlight Festival?”

Raphael shakes his head. “No. The Starlight Festival should be on the night before. We'll float out the stage the morning afterwards.”

“We checked with the lake Pokémon too, and they're on board with it too.” Hikaru adds on.

Juliette takes a moment before nodding. “Okay … I'll help with the stage.”

Hikaru lets out a cheer and hugs Juliette before returning to her seat.

“Stage aside, I'm still not sure about using the lake and the castle,” Jeanne speaks up, stern eyes looking over the rest of the room.

“I should also point out that I heard Governor Daniels was wanting to hold an event their during the tournament,” Raphael mentions, getting everyone to look back at him. “If what I heard is right, he'll even get an outside organisation to handle the restorations if he needs to. If we say we're using that area for the Wallace Cup, then Jameson Inc can handle the touch ups that's needed, and we'll have one of us there to make sure that only what's needed to be repaired in case an event is held is repaired.”

A few murmurs hum around the room as they converse with one another, before they look over at Jeanne. Her eyes float over each of the gazes looking back at her, before she sighs and closes her eyes. “Guess that sounds good enough.”

“Well, with that out of the way, I'll get to the other specialities. Sheamus will be focused on the accommodation on the edges of Shifmier Forest.”

“Are you sure that's a good idea?” Ella suddenly speaks up, having had stayed silent throughout the entire conversation. Everyone looks over at her, while she keeps her head down, watching the Pokémon who were still running around playing with one another, completely unperturbed by the earlier commotion.

“It should be fine, as long as the workers know what's going on and the trainers are told to stay near the tree line,” Sheamus speaks up. “My friends should be wandering through, too.”

“Plus the Protectors could also be on hand to keep an eye on things. Right, Jeanne?” Raphael says, looking across the room at his fellow Elite Four member.

“We could maybe spare a patrol or two over there.”

“Thank ye', lass,” Sheamus thanks with an incline of his head. “It would be a great help.”

Jeanne gives him a small nod in response before turning her head away with a small huff, appearing to an untrained eye to still be keeping an eye on the entrance for any possible intruders. Raphael lets a small smirk cross his lips before he glances back down at his clipboard.

“Finally, I'll be keeping an eye on the construction for the Tyrant's Maw.”

“Sky Battles?” Thane inquires.

“Sky Battles,” Raphael confirms with a nod.

“And what are the rest of us doing?” Duncan asks.

“Jeanne and Aaron will be working on getting the Protectors organised for the tournament, and will be coordinating with our Officer Jennys. The rest of you will be rotating through on different shifts,” Raphael explains. “Mainly, you're just making sure things are going on track. Really, the League just wants to make sure a representative with a position is present, and we'd like to make sure our land is as untouched as possible. Professor Jones is also going to be on call if any complications arise.”

“So, what's going to be happening with the gym challengers?” Lillith questions.

“The Nurse Joys have been asked to direct all new challengers to you first, Lillith. You tend to be the one that gets challenged the most by first timers, so it makes sense. Any of our Nurse Joys will let you know when a new challenger has registered, and when they should get there. From there, we ask that they then notify which gym they'll challenge next. Any expected battles will be worked into the flexible shift rotations.”

An annoyed groan comes from up above, and the group look up as Bridgette lets go of the wall and falls down, landing in a crouch. She then springs back up and claps her hands together, dusting the air in front of her with a cloud of chalk. “Supervising is so boring … Why can't those new challengers come face me first?”

Bridgette moves over to Lillith as she unwraps the strapping on her hands and wrists, before leaning on the couch behind the Ice type Gym Leader.

“Hey Lil'? Wanna battle?” she challenges. “Whoever wins gets any new challengers first.”

Lillith lets out a warm chuckle and stretches her arms out above her head, before placing both hands behind her head and leaning back into them. “Dunno, Bridge, Raph's the one who made all this up. Best you challenge him instead.”

“Come on, I'm not going to beat him!”

“If you're that desperate to do something else, you can help out with the paperwork that needs doing,” Raphael offers with a smirk, getting a frustrated look in response from Bridgette.

“… Supervision it is.” she grumbles, blowing a loose strand of hair out of her face with a puff of air.

“Good. Anything other problems?”

His question is met with silence, so Raphael turns around to look at Aaron.

“Anything you want to add, Champ?” Raphael checks, Aaron silently shaking his head in response. “Alright then. Let's get this done, guys.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there we go. A lot of information to be taken in, I'm sure.
> 
> Firstly, the list. I'll put it in order that I'd probably have them faced in, if this was a game. It will include name, type specialty, and age.
> 
> Gym Leaders:  
> 1\. Lillith - Ice type - 30  
> 2\. Alex - Rock/Ground type (yep, I'm going with a dual type specialist) - 28  
> 3\. Juliette - Electric type - 27  
> 4\. Duncan - Normal type - 26  
> 5\. Thane - Ghost type - 36  
> 6\. Bridgette - Fighting type - 24  
> 7\. Kai - Fire type - 27  
> 8\. Ella - Fairy type - 22
> 
> Elite Four and Champion:  
> 1\. Sheamus - Grass type - 44  
> 2\. Hikaru - Water type - 24  
> 3\. Jeanne - Steel type - 26  
> 4\. Raphael - Flying type - 29  
> C. Aaron - Various types - 25
> 
> So, beyond that, that's pretty much all I think I need to say. Next chapter should be people arriving in Seishi, which will be after a couple of months or so. Unless I decide I need to cover anything in between then. 
> 
> As I said last time, please feel free to send in a comment, whether it be a suggestion, an idea, a question, or whatever. I do look to reply to everyone. And, like last time, I'm also on Tumblr and FFN if you'd prefer to send something there.
> 
> Well, until next time, adios!


End file.
